Gloomy Day
by AngryHobbit
Summary: The pain of loneliness was too unbearable, Sherlock could no take it anymore he only did what he could to make the pain go away. Nobody cared about him, not even his former best friend cared but he was wrong somebody did care and that somebody is going to change his whole world around. Warning: There is triggers in this story so please be careful before reading. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **

**Hey people from the internet I just wanted to let you know that this is my first ever Fic so don't expect it to be good, so please go easy on me. Please expect bad punctuation and grammar. **

Gloomy Day

It was a gloomy day in London everything was depressing and dull. There was no sun in sight just grey dull clouds, there wasn't a hint of happiness everybody walking around London had sad angry faces…

At 221 Baker Street, the living room was a mess, there were papers and files all over the desk, there was dust gathering on the curtains, the carpet was messed with all kinds of different stains, and the coffee table in the middle of Watson and Sherlock's chair was full of syringes and cigarettes but the kitchen was worse, Sherlock's experiments was all over the table and there was an ugly smell coming from it, the sink was full of dirty dishes and mouldy cups, the cupboards had no food in them just mouse droppings and mould and the fridge had only experiments and milk.

Sherlock sat on his chair with a knife in his hands, his clothes where dirty and crinkled, his hair curly was messy and full of dandruff, his face was unshaven, his wrists had little white slit scars and red little slits that were still fresh and his icy cold blue/green eyes were bloodshot from drugs and crying for two hours straight but what led Sherlock to the point of drugs, self-harm and now suicide, **Doctor John Hamish Watson **

Watson had promised Sherlock that their friendship would stay the same when the baby came, he had promised Sherlock that nothing would change, he will visit him, go on cases with him, go out for dinner as a family and he will even let him baby sit baby Watson when they need quality time but **Doctor John Hamish Watson **lied he never kept his promise, he broke it.

Ever since baby Watson was born **Doctor John Hamish Watson **never visited Sherlock neither did phone, text or email. Sherlock tried phoning, texting and emailing him but **Doctor John Hamish Watson **never answered. Once long ago Sherlock went to his apartment to visit him but when he was there he found out that he moved because he needed a house with a garden, not an apartment. The worst part about it all **Doctor John Hamish Watson **never phoned Sherlock when the baby Watson was born, Sherlock didn't even know baby Watson's name.

Sherlock was tired of the pain and loneliness, he suffered for three years, he first tried drugs to ease his pain it helped for a while but then after 3 months on using it to ease his pain, he decided that it wasn't enough so he cut little slits on his wrist , it worked like a charm. After many months he told Lestrade he wanted a break from cases because he needed a deserved rest, Lestrade agreed knowing that Sherlock needed a rest he didn't want him to die from exhaustion but in fact the real reason why Sherlock wanted a ''rest'' was because Sherlock didn't feel the same at a crime scene without **Doctor John Hamish Watson** so that is why he decided to tell Lestrade that he wanted a ''rest'' but in fact Sherlock was retiring from being a detective without telling him directly because he knew that if he told him that he was retiring, he would know something was fishy.

After 3 years of utter pain and loneliness Sherlock slit his left wrist with the knife that was in his right hand, he watched as the blood dripped from his wrist, he felt like a mountain was being lift from his shoulders , he finally was happy even though he was going to die slowly but never the less he was happy , he didn't have a care in the world , he didn't care if mummy and daddy was going to miss him , he didn't care if Mycroft , Lestrade or Molly was going to miss him heck he didn't care if no one is going to miss him all he cared about was getting away from this hell hole called Earth. After a few minutes Sherlock eyes slowly began to close and at the last dying moment he smiled…

Sherlock woke to the sound of beeping, his eye sight was blur but knew where was judging the beeping and the ceiling he was staring at. He slowly turned his head to right and he was a blur figure sitting on a couch reading but he couldn't tell who it was so he closed his eyes for couple of second and opened his eyes **that's when he saw him ….**

**Authors note: **

**Please tell me what you think I really want to know and don't worry I plan on writing another chapter ;) , but just one last thing you ought to know ****_it's not who you think it is _**

**Bye bye and take care **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **

**Hey people from the internet I am back with another chapter, I would like to thank Psonny97 for the wonderful idea and I would also like to thank Guest for that wonderful review. Please ignore my errors in this chapter.**

_Sherlock woke to the sound of beeping, his eye sight was blur but knew where was judging the beeping and the ceiling he was staring at. He slowly turned his head to right and he was a blur figure sitting on a couch reading but he couldn't tell who it was so he closed his eyes for couple of second and opened his eyes that's when he saw him …._

'**'Moriarty**'' said Sherlock hoarsely , his mouth and throat was dry , he could hardly speak he so desperately wanted water that was by his bedside table but he did not have the strength to get it and he **certainly **did not want to ask **Moriarty** to help him

Moriarty looked up from the book he was reading and said ''hello sunshine, nice to finely see you awake, you know you have been out for quite some time now but it's good to see my darling boy awake''

''what the hell do you want'' croaked Sherlock, the dryness was unbearable Sherlock could hardly stand it'

'' I wanted to see if my sexy was doing well, I came as soon as I heard you were in hospital, I still can't believe you tried to kill yourself, you know Shirley I wouldn't be able to live with myself I you died but there is one thing I can't wrap my head around **why on earth would you want to kill yourself**''

''why the hell do you care''

''Sheryl I have never told anyone this …. I kind of ….. Love you, all those times when I tried to kill you it was … me trying to cover up my pain''

''what are talking about'' said Sherlock in a confused voice, he truly didn't understand what the hell Moriarty was planning, Sherlock just didn't know.

'' My dear Sherlock… I was jealous you and Watson I thought… you two were a couple so I expressed my feelings by trying to kill you and by hurting people you loved but when you tried to kill yourself I decided to come here and express my feelings towards you but there is one thing I need to know why you tried to end you precious life''

''Jim… I never knew how you felt towards me I thought you just wanted to kill me but I know I see you wanted me to love me '' said Sherlock with a loving smile on his face '' the reason why I wanted to kill myself was because of one person **John Watson**''

''**what did he do Sherlock'' **said Jim in a menacing tone

'' He hurt me Jim, he left me all alone, and I had no one ''

'' Shelly I am here for you, you are not alone but we must do something about him Shelly no one hurts my baby and gets away with it, so what do you say Shelly you I together we can sort out Watson we can destroy him and his pretty life come on Shelly you and I we could be invincible you don't need to worry about anyone because you got me. No one cares about you Shelly only I do. So what do you say''

A part of Sherlock wanted to say yes but the other part wanted to tell him to fuck off but as soon as he was about to answer Jims phone beeped

''sorry sexy I got a go kill people and stuff but think about it ok I put my number on your phone'' Jim got up and went straight to Sherlock and gave him a kiss on the lips. Sherlock didn't pull back he embraced it. After a few minutes of French kissing Jim finally pulled back winked at Sherlock and went out of the room leaving Sherlock in utter shock, he did not expect that to happen. But Sherlock wasn't complaining or anything he actually quite enjoyed that kiss it made his chest feel warm inside Sherlock actually felt happy in fact he was smiling. Sherlock didn't even feel thirsty anymore.

Sherlock knew what choice he was going to make …..

**Authors Note: **

**Well ….. I actually wasn't planning to make a Sheriarty or whatever you call it story it just sort of happened actually it was really unexpected for me as much of it was for you. The cliff-hanger is fairly obvious. **

**Please review and good bye ! **

**Oh and I didn't check for mistakes ok I went back and checked some of it cut me some slack will you guys I wrote this late at night.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **

**Sorry about chapter 1 and 2 it is fixed so please go back and read it for those who haven't. **

**The next chapter will be on soon, I am kind of busy at the moment so I will try and post a new chapter by Sunday if not the Monday. **

**Good bye and take care**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: **

**_I CHANGED THE STORY A BIT, THERE IS ALSO GOING TO BE LESS SWEAR WORDS _**

** Hey people I am back with a new chapter. I do apologise for the shortness of my chapters I know it must be kind of annoying please ignore errors. I would like to thank **

**InterdimensionalHitchhiker84 (you were right)**

**Twilightjainalious**

**psonny97**

**The-Scorpio-Holmes-Sister-221B **

**Guest **

**Thanks guys for reviewing and suggestions. Anyway on with the story oh and I thank spell check for Sherlock's nicknames I wouldn't have done it without you. **

Sherlock was sitting up propped against on fluffy pillows, he was busy on his phone when Greg came into the room.

''Hey Sherlock'' said lestrade as he walked towards to the couch and sat down so that he could sit and chat to Sherlock ''How are you feeling''

Sherlock put his phone on his lap ''why do you care'' he said and gave Lestrade a dirty look.

"Of course I care Sherlock''

''Liar''

"Sherlock I really do care about you"

"Gavin do me a favour and get the Fuck out of this room''

"Sherlock-''

'**'I said get out!"**

"Okay I am going''

Lestrade got out of the room and immediately texted **Doctor John Hamish Watson **because firstly he forgot to tell him three days ago and secondly he knew that Sherlock would definitely talk to him.

A few hours later Sherlock was still sitting in the same position but this time he was eating Pudding because that was the only thing he wanted to eat he refused to eat anything else. Just as Sherlock was taking the last bite of that delicious soft milky pudding. **Doctor John Hamish Watson **walked in the room.

''Hi Sherlock-''

''Oh my fucking god what the are you doing here'' Sherlock said as he slammed the pudding cup on the bed table''

''I came to see you were alright'' said John with a friendly smile, ignoring the fact that Sherlock just swore at him, he knew that expressing his feelings was good.

''You are a bad fucking liar you know that'' John's smile was wiped from his face, he tried desperately to keep his temper, he hated the fact that he couldn't do anything.

"Sherlock I genuinely came to see if you were okay, there is no need to swear''

''Oh so**_ now _**you care enough to see me, when I am lying here on a bloody hospital bed''

''Sherlock I always cared about yo-''

"Cut the fucking crap John and tell me the truth''

''What are you talking about'' said John as he tried not to swear back at his former best friend

''Don't act stupid John''

''Sherlock I don't underst-''

''Oh for god sake, why they bloody hell have you been ignoring me for the last **THREE YEARS**!''

''Sherlock I was bus-''

''don't lie to me John I am warning you, I will throw this pudding cup at your head if you do not tell me the truth"

''Fine, Sherlock the only reason why I have been ignoring you was because I wanted a quiet life, I did not want to run around chasing criminals anymore and wondering if I am going to see tomorrow, I didn't wanted to worry about you and your needs. Sherlock I… just wanted a happy life and be with my wife and daughter without you interfering and causing trouble. I know I should have told you but I didn't want to hurt your feelings.''

''Bullshit , what a pathetic excuse, after all this time I thought I had a best friend who actually was my friend but boy was I fucking wrong. He was right nobody cares about me, only he cares and loves me''

''Whose he''

''None of your dam business''

John took a deep breath before saying anything else

''Sherlock I am sor-''

''Sorry is not going to make me forgive you because I never will''

''Sherlock before I go do you want to see my daughter since you her guardian'' said John, he was trying to get Sherlock to forgive him

''Why on earth would I want to see my apparent ''goddaughter'' that only now you decide to tell me that I am her ''godfather'' after three years of ignoring me, she must be just as stupid, ugly, dull and pathetic as you ''

John had enough of Sherlock. He allowed Sherlock to swear at him but KNOW one insults his daughter and gets away with it

''YOU SON OF FUCKING BITCH HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY BABY! I AM DONE APOLOGISING! , GO TO FUCKING HELL! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU FUCKING FACE AGAIN!" John stormed out of the room just as Sherlock threw the pudding cup out of frustration.

''WELL I DON'T WANT SEE YOU ETHIER" yelled Sherlock, hoping that John heard him

Sherlock took a few breathes to calm himself down and decided that he will go with Jim because not only did Sherlock love him but he knew that he was right and besides he had enough of those pathetic people lying to so he grabbed his phone by the bedside table. Went to contacts and clicked Moriarty's name and texted him

_I LOVE YOU AND YOU WERE RIGHT-SH _

_OH Shelly I knew you would love me-JM _

_Of course I love you __Jimmyboy__ please come and get me after I am discharged-SH _

_Why wait when I can get you now-JM _

_Patience Jim-SH _

_Ok -JM _

_See you soon-SH _

_Goodnight my Angel-JM _

**Authors note:**

** I can see I am going to have fun writing Sherlock and Moriarty being all lovey dove. ****Anyway Goodbye and enjoy your weekend! **

**And I don't care about if you think their love is to fast remember Romeo and Juliet. They fell in love hours after they met each other just like our beloved Sherlock and Jim. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **

**Hey guys sorry for the late update I was really busy and I hit a writer's block. I just want to inform you that it is officially exam time for me so I cannot update until it's over on the 17****th****of July or maybe I could squeeze one more when I am not writing on the day. Anyway hope you guys like the chapter. Ignore the mistakes please. And there is slight OC well more than slight**. **This chapter is mainly Sheriarty but don't worry there might be blood and torture in the next chapter. **

**PS: I watched an episode of supernatural it is amazing! **

After three days of sitting and doing nothing in the hospital bed Sherlock was sick and tired of being bored he needed something to entertain his mind , he could not wait another week before he was discharged from the hospital. So he texted Moriarty

_Fetch me now, I am bored! –SH _

_I asked you three days ago if you wanted to come home, so no you will just have to wait-JM _

_PLEASE-SH _

_No-JM _

_Pretty Please-SH _

_I SAID NO-JM _

_The sooner you get me out the sooner we DESTORY Watson and his precious family-SH_

_Hmmm I haven't thought about that, I will be there in 2 hours just wait my love, I need to get all of your things from Baker street-JW _

_See this is why people label me as the Great Sherlock Holmes because I am smart-SH_

_Oh whatever-JW _

Great Sherlock thought he can finally get away from this dull hospital. As 1 hour went by Sherlock tried watching telly but there was nothing but crap as usual so he deicide to play flappy bird which resulted in him throwing one of his pillow. Eventually he decided to just go into his mind palace and sort out some stuff that he had been meaning to file and delete. He closed his eyes and went in...

1 hour later…

Sherlock opened his eyes to the sound of a door opening, he saw Moriarty in a nurse outfit pushing a wheel chair into the room. Moriarty looked comical and hideous at the same time, he was wearing a nurse's outfit, the skirt was a bit too short and it showed his extremely hairy legs, the top was a bit too tight and also revealing his chest hair he was also wearing a wig which was long and black and to top it all off he was wearing red heels. Sherlock burst out laughing at the sight of him.

"It's not nice to laugh at other people Sherlock" said Moriarty with utter disgust

"I am so sorry nurse Jim it's I mean look at you, you look hideous" said Sherlock who was still laughing''

"I was in a hurry ok, I grabbed the first outfit and shoe or heel that was in the locker room I should have gotten my own outfit, the only bloody thing I brought from home was this stupid wig " Moriarty mumbled as he scratched his head

"You could have shaved your legs before you came and your chest, jeez Jimmy you a hairy beast aren't you and look at those heels they look a bit small don't you think" said Sherlock with a laugh

"Shut Shirley! And get in the bloody wheelchair''

Sherlock obediently got of the bed got in the wheelchair and sat.

''onwards my trusty steed''

Moriarty let out a huge disgruntled sigh, spun the wheel chair round and went out of the room. Sherlock and Moriarty got out of the hospital really quickly no one even paid attention to them, everybody just minded their own business but as they were making their way out of the hospital Sherlock made a snide comment

"How are the heels going?" said Sherlock with an evil smile

"Shelly love do me a favour and keep your mouth shut" said Moriarty who was struggling to walk with the heels

"Looks you handling it pretty well, I mean I could so do it better''

"Oh really you think you could better, try pushing around a bloody fat man with heels I don't know how woman handle them''

"HEY! I am not fat in fact I am thinner than you, you are the one who has gotten bigger since we last met''

''Hmph , I have only picked up 3 Kilos'' Moriarty mumbled and looked at his growing stomach

Sherlock just smiled and carried on going out of the hospital

When they reached Moriarty's car in the parking lot, one of Moriarty's Hench man who was outside the car waiting for them opened the passenger door for Sherlock and Moriarty. Sherlock got out of the Wheel chair and Moriarty gestured

''After you your highness'' said Moriarty sarcastically

''Thank you peasant'' replied Sherlock

Sherlock go in the car and scooted towards the other side so that Moriarty could climb in

''Where to sir'' asked the Hench man

Moriarty looked lovingly at Sherlock and said

''Home''

**Authors note: **

**Sorry guys for the shortness of my chapter I am writing English tomorrow so go to study. I put a bit of humour in this story but don't worry there might be blood and torture in the next chapter. Maybe I should change this to angst and humour, is there such thing. Oh I don't own the picture that is the cover of this fanfic I has found it randomly off the interweb I think it was from Tumblr so don't come for me with lawsuits or anything.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **

**Hey guys DID YOU MISS ME I am back with a new chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter blood and torture is definitely in the next chapter. Sorry for the mistakes please ignore them. And one last thing REVIEW PLEASE I would really like your opinions.**

Sherlock and Moriarty was sitting comfortably in the back seat. Sherlock's head was on Moriarty's shoulder.

"Jimmy thank you I don't know what I would of done without you''

''No need to thank me sexy, I just really care about you''

''I know you do unlike those other people'' said Sherlock with distaste

"Those people don't know you like I do, we are much alike Sherlock in every single way"'

''I know love, I O U"

''You owe me nothing Sheryl''

Moriarty touched Sherlock's face and looked in his eyes lovingly, Sherlock did the same and then they kissed, after they did that Sherlock put his head on Moriarty's lap and Moriarty stroked his hair and they spent the rest of the journey in silence

Two hours later in the near country side, the car was making it way in a huge drive way with huge black gates. Moriarty shook sleeping Sherlock gently and said

"Wake up Sherly we are here"

Sherlock woke up from Moriarty's lap

''We here already" said Sherlock stretching in the car

''Yes Sherlock we are home''

The car made it way to the front of the house, it was a white Victorian house with magnificent architecture, the car stopped in front of the house on the gravel road .Moriarty's henchman got out the driver seat and went to open the back door sea. Sherlock got out of the moved to the left and stretched, Moriarty got out after him and also stretched a little.

''Put the car in the garage Alfred'' said Moriarty

And both Sherlock and Moriarty went up a few stairs which led to the front door, when they reached the door, Moriarty's maid opened the door and they stepped in the house, the house was very modern on the inside unlike the texture form the out

'Welcome home Sherlock!"

Sherlock smiled in acknowledgment

''Well Sherlock all your stuff from Baker Street is here, all your experiments and other thing are in the basement and your clothes and violin are the bedroom next to mine upstairs, Marias will show you the way, after you have refreshed yourself meet me in the study, down the hall third door to the right''

Moriarty pointed down the hallway next to the stairs he then gave Sherlock a quick peck on the cheek and walked down the hall way to the study. Sherlock turned to Marias

''After you''

"Yes sir'' said Marias who had a Mexican accent

And they both climbed the stairs and Sherlock followed Marias to his room. When they reached Sherlock's bedroom, Marias opened his door gestured he go in and she left. Sherlock went in and took a good look at his bedroom, it was nice and homely. His clothes were on his bed and so was his violin on the pillow and his shoes were on the floor next to his bed. Sherlock quickly refreshed himself and made his way down stairs to the study.

Sherlock opened the door of the study and walked in. The room was quite big and square it had a blood red carpet and the walls were full of books except a medium size portion of the wall where a portrait of Moriarty and a pug hung and at the bottom there was fire place (which was lit) with a little mantle on top, in front of the fire place there was two chairs facing opposite each other and a coffee table was in between them which had a tray filled with two cups, teapot, sugar bowl and two tiny milk jugs. Moriarty sat in one of the chairs and he was staring at the fire.

''Mori if you keep on staring at the fire you might burn your eyes out'' said Sherlock who was standing in front of the coffee table

Moriarty woke up with a jolt from his day dream

''Oh Sherl didn't see you there I was day dreaming"'

''What were you day dreaming about" said Sherlock as he walked over to his chair and sat down

"Oh you know dreaming about burning the hearts out of people, the usual stuff''

''Oh I see''

''So Sherl time for time for business "said Moriarty as he poured tea from the teapot for the both of them. He then put sugar for the both of them and poured milk for the both of them and stirred both cups.

Sherlock and Moriarty pick up their cups of tea and drank, there was a minute of slurping tea. Sherlock put down his cup first and then Moriarty

''So what is the plan Mori"

"Well I sent my men to find out the Watsons schedule today, we know precisely when to catch them"

''When and where will we strike and where are we taking them"

"We will strike just outside the park at four tomorrow and take them to an abandoned building in Liverpool where we can have our fun''

"Fantastic but there is two problems"

''What is the two problems''

"Mycroft and Lestrade, they are probably looking for me right this moment we will have to deal with them first before we can do anything else I don't want them ruining our fun time''

''Leave to me Sherl I will deal with them don't you worry about a thing''

"No wonder I love you, you fix all of my problems''

"Of course I do sexy''

"Mori what are we going to do with their child" said Sherlock questioningly

''Hmmmm what are we going to do with their child, I mean we can't torture her she is three and it would be rather boring if we did and a bit irritating, all she would do is cry all the time''

"My thoughts exactly and it would die easily''

''Yeah you right Sherl''

''I have an idea but it is up to you''

''Tell me more''

"We could adopt it and raise it as our own''

"Brilliant idea! Oh the things we could teach her" said Moriarty excitedly

''So that is final we adopt it" said Sherlock with a smile

''Yes Sherl we adopt her''

''But first what is its name''

''I believe her name is Rose-Tyler Watson''

'' dull we have to change that '' **(Authors note: sorry to all my whovian readers please take no offense, I am part of the doctor who fandom to)**

''I agree what shall we name her then''

''We name it Alesia Holmes Moriarty''

"Love the name Sherl''

"I know you would''

"Now Sherl let us plan our fun for tomorrow''

''The game is on"

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guy's next chapter is full on torture and blood but it will take a couple of days to put it together, I need to do research on medieval torture…. **

**Anyway bye see you next time hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**Ps: did you guys see the announcement?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it, blood and torture is there as promised but I am afraid it is not as much as I hoped it would be. The stories are going to be a bit longer but updates are going to be a bit slow because when I write a chapter I don't actually plan and write it beforehand I just write what is on my mind, all of this is I plan in my head. **

**Ps: Oh my gosh I looked at some of the torture methods used in medieval times… those people were absolutely cruel it is so inhumane. **

**Ppss: I would like to thank **

** .313**

**TheRebelFlesh **

**psonny97 **

**For reviewing thanks guys! **

**Pppsss: Believe it or not in English class my teacher made us write a rap and then we had to say to the whole class *face palm* **

**PPPPSSSSS: I think broke my spell check so sorry for mistakes**

**Pppppppppssssss: We had an earth tremor while I was writing the last part where I am from and we are not supposed to get earth tremors. I live nowhere near the mobile belts. It was a pretty violent shake I almost had a heart attack, I thought it was me getting dizzy.**

It was about was about 4:30 in the afternoon Sherlock was laying down and reading comfortably on the red sofa in the living room. He was wearing a black suit with a red long sleeve button up shirt underneath with a black tie and he wore black converse sneakers. His hair was clean wild and curly and his icy blue analytical eyes were moving back and forth as he was reading the intriguing book he had found in the study.

Sherlock decided yesterday that he needed a whole new wardrobe so he got rid of all his suits except the suit with the purple long sleeve button up shirt, Moriarty told Sherlock that he looked sexy in that outfit so he kept it and made his henchman by a whole wardrobe. Moriarty was happy that Sherlock decided to change his look, he didn't like Sherlock's other suits, and they made him look dull and if Sherlock was going to be a consulting criminal why not do it in style. Sherlock was actually happy that he got rid of them, it meant to him that he was starting fresh leaving that dull boring life behind him.

As Sherlock turned the page in his book, Alfred came into the living room

''Master Sherlock, I am here to take you to the warehouse Master Moriarty is waiting for you''

''Of course Alfred, let us go'' said Sherlock as he literally jumped of the sofa

And followed Alfred to the car. After he and Alfred got into the car they made their way to the warehouse.

After four hours Sherlock finally reached the abandoned three story abandoned building. Alfred got out of the car came round to the back door and opened it for Sherlock.

"Thank you Alfred"

"No problem sir, please follow me I will show you the way''

Sherlock followed Alfred to where Moriarty was. They went into the building and then proceeded to climb up three stories of stairs due to the elevator not working until they finally reached the third floor. Alfred opened the door that was in front of them and Sherlock. Sherlock went in the third floor was just made up of a hallway which had doors that led into rooms obviously. There were four doors two on each side and there was a window at the end of the hallway. Moriarty was at the end of the hallway standing with a little girl. Moriarty had noticed Sherlock and Alfred walking through the door way.

"Sherlock finally you came, why are you so late I was expecting you two hours ago"

"Traffic was really bad and there was no alternate routes to take'' said Sherlock as he walked towards Moriarty and the little girl and Alfred was following behind.

"That's alright, Sherl I would like you to meet our daughter Alesia Holmes Moriarty"

Alesia was standing behind Moriarty's legs, she was shy and scared of this new stranger

"Alesia don't be scared that's dad''

_Dad?_ Sherlock thought, _Moriarty must have brainwashed her it only took 4 hours to brainwash our daughter into thinking we are her parents. She is as stupid as I thought but that's all about to change._

"Don't worry my child I will not hurt you I am your dad remember"

Alesia slowly came out behind from Moriarty's legs. She was wearing a black dungaree with a picture of a bee on the front and she was wearing a stripy black and yellow shirt underneath she was wearing black's socks with yellow converse sneakers and her blonde hair was in two little pig tails.

"Dad?''

"Yes my child I am your father child" said Sherlock crouching down and opening his arms so that his child could hug him. She immediately ran into his arms and said

''I love you dad'''

"Likewise"

"Ok now sia its time for you to go home now with Alfred okay, dad and I got some business to attend to okay when we come home we can watch some television together'' Said Moriarty

Alesia went to Alfred and they both made their way out and Sherlock got up from crouching

''So it only took you 4 hours to brainwash her" said Sherlock

"Yep easy as 123"

"You work fast but I could have done it 3 hours"

"I would like to see you try Sherl"

''Maybe next time, did you sort out Mycroft and Lestrade"

''Yip, they are here tied up down in the basement''

"You didn't kill them I am surprised"'

"Nah I decided to leave them there we will deal with them later"

"Aww Mori since when did you have a heart last time I checked you didn't have one"

"Shut Sherlock, come on lets go meet our little pets''

Sherlock and Moriarty walked into the room where Mary and John were tied up behind them were three henchmen with guns. The room was fairly large all of the walls were grey and run down and the tiles were matched. There was a small table with two dog collars and a remote on top. John and Mary were both unconscious, tied up, gaged with duct tape and next to each other. Moriarty decided to break their slumber

"WAKEY WAKEY MY LITTLE PETS!"

John woke up with a start but Mary remained unconscious. After waking up John saw Sherlock and Moriarty together, he burrowed his eye brows in anger and started muffling angrily through his gag.

"'Aww look at him, he is so cute when his angry"' said Moriarty Mockingly.

"Come Mori he looks so desperate to vent out his anger, take his gag off we might find it amusing to hear what he has to say''

"Okay'' said Moriarty, he then nodded to the henchman to take Johns gag off. Immediately after the gag was taken off John said very angrily in a soft tone

"'Sherlock what the hell is going on''

"You see but don't observe''

"Sherlock I don't fucking have time for this what the hell is going on"

Sherlock was about to say something sarcastic but he was interrupted by Moriarty who walked up to John slapping him so hard the his ancestors could of felt it.

"DON'T you swear to my beloved, only I am allowed to you don't have a right, YOU are just a little pet''

Surprisingly John wasn't taken aback by Moriarty, he had worse in his army days so he stood his ground.

''I repeat what the fuck is going on"

''OO you a feisty pet aren't you well don't worry that is all about to change very soon, what is going on you say, well let me tell you. You see Pet Sherlock needed someone, he was so alone and hopeless but then I came and I made sure that was loved, I GAVE him hope, I GAVE him love something that you didn't. To make us both happy we decided to have fun and you are part of the game, you and your wife. Unfortunately we couldn't play with your daughter…''

John's anger rose to its full extent

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY DAUGHTER!"

Sherlock walked up to John and gave him a slap so hard that his prehistoric ancestors could have felt it. John immediately shut his mouth. His eyes were tearing up and his side of his face was maroon. John was an army man, he had much worse in his army days but the slap was unbearable, nothing compared to his shoulder.

''don't raise your voice at me PET, ask me nicely I won't bite" said Sherlock in a calm monotone voice

''Where is my daughter" muttered John

"Good boy, that wasn't so hard was it. Well your daughter… how do I put it nicely, she's dead.''

''Yes, Sherl is right, I burned the heart out of her, she is now in a few inches of dirt, mud and excrements"

"What-did-you-do-to-her'' muttered John

"'I put her on a table, asked my men to tilt her so that blood would rush to her head which means that she cannot faint no matter what, then I cut open her tummy and played with her intestines and she watched the entire thing. Oh how I loved it when she started screaming in terror watching as her intestines came out if her and asking for her mommy and daddy but they never came did they. 'Said Moriarty with a huge smile on his face **(AU: Medieval torture tactic used for criminals)**

A tear slid down John's cheek, he didn't say anything and he didn't want to risk being slapped again but the man was broken, his own daughter being tortured viciously by a psychopath and knowing he couldn't do anything about it.

"'Well" said Moriarty "enough of the feels, let's get down to business shall we, Sherl would you kindly take a collar and put it on John, I will put the other on that wife''

Sherlock and Moriarty both went pick up their respected collars and they put it on John and Mary.

"Now John lets wake up that wife of yours" said Moriarty

John looked sadly at his wife as Moriarty pressed the button on the remote and Mary woke up with a start. Mary jolted up and looked around sacredly.

"Henchman give me a gun" said Sherlock

The henchman obeyed and gave Sherlock a gun, John knew what was going to happen Sherlock was going to shoot them both and that would be the end of it but he has never been so wrong in his life. Sherlock aimed it at Mary and said

"Good bye Mary" and shot her in the head

Moriarty smiled and John's eyes were filled with more tear, he didn't even get to say goodbye, John closed his eyes and wait for Sherlock to shoot but that did not happen.

"No John we not going to make it that easy for you, we have something very special for you'' said Moriarty

John opened his eyes and said softly not wanting to anger the psychopaths

"What you going to do to me"

"You will see enough but first let me tell you the rules, if you ever speak or scream, my love Sherlock is going to shock your ass to hell. Got it" said Moriarty

John looked at Sherlock and Moriarty and nodded

"Take the peasant to the opposite room and strip him and leave wife's body here" said Moriarty

The Henchmen's took John to the other room and Sherlock and Moriarty waited until the Henchmen did their thing.

"You were so good my love" Said Moriarty

"You to my baby" replied Sherlock

After a few moments the Henchman's came in

"Sir he is ready" said one of them

"Good this going to be fun" said Sherlock excitedly

Sherlock and Moriarty entered the room, John was standing his arms were above his head hanging by black chains and his ankles were chained as well. He was wearing nothing but unicorn underwear. There was a table with lots of tools. Both Moriarty and Sherlock smirked, they were going to have lots of fun.

"Haha look at is underwear its unicorns'' said Moriarty

"Look at them" said Sherlock smiling

"Time for business"

Moriarty walked over to the table picked up a knife, he then walked up to John and said in a laugh

"My little pet this won't hurt a bit"

John looked at Moriarty with sacred eyes. Moriarty started carving into John's chest, he wrote with the blade on his chest U O SHERLOCK, John screamed in agony he could not handle the immense pain and as Moriarty promised, Sherlock pressed the button on the remote and Johns whole body Jerked and he stopped screaming and looked at the psychopaths. Blood was running down his chest, his face was red and his bloodshot eyes was filled with tears.

It was Sherlock's turn he walked over to the table and picked the whip, he walked over to John and smiled, Sherlock cracked his neck and he slashed out at John, a small cut appeared on Johns face and blood started running across, John whimpered learning from his mistakes not to scream or shout. Sherlock the slashed again and this time he hit his chest, Johns flesh on his chest opened in a vertical way and blood starting running across it, John couldn't help but scream and that meant a shock, Sherlock smiled to himself, he and Moriarty were going to have fun

Moriarty and Sherlock took turns whipping John, it lasted an hour before the boys got bored and they wanted to go home, Johns face and upper body was full of whip marks, he was bloody all over, he also had burn marks on his neck. John looked horrible and he was tired and in pain.

Moriarty walked over to the table picked up a bottle of vinegar and salt, and then went to Sherlock

"Shelly take the salt, let us see whether our pet is a demon''

Sherlock took the salt and put it on John's wounds, John screamed out in pain. Moriarty then walked up and poured vinegar on John, that was the last straw for John and he fainted.

"Oh I guess fun is over, henchman clean him up will you, I don't want our pet to die and throw him next to his dead wife" said Moriarty

"What about the other two in the basement" replied the henchman? **(AU: I don't know why there is a question mark after henchman could somebody explain, the spell check seems to think it is right) **

"We will deal with them later"

Moriarty and Sherlock went home.

Moriarty, Alesia and Sherlock were all sitting Moriarty's bed, Alesia was watching Supernatural, Moriarty was on his computer and Sherlock was reading. Moriarty turned to Sherlock

"haha, Shelly look at this" Moriarty passed the computer to Sherlock

''Mori I think we need to take out the video camera"

**Authors note: Hey people that's it, sorry about not enough torture but there will be more next time, which will be soon, its school holidays. Whoop whoop!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: **

**Hey guys *waves* so here is another chapter, I do apologise for the shortness but don't worry I will be back with another. One more thing DID YOU GUYS SEE BENNY DO THE ICE BUCKET CHALLENGE, I FANGIRLED SO HARD I ALMOST DIED OF FANGIRLING. AND DID YOU GUYS SEE MISHA COLLINS DO IT, I LOVE THAT MAN.**

**THE DAILY NEWSPAPER **

**Serial abductor? **

**Witten by Castiel Winchester **

**Government official Mycroft Siger Holmes and his husband DI Gregory Holmes Lestrade went missing yesterday and it is believed that they were abducted from their home. Their Colleagues in their respected work places said that they never showed up for work, which is very unlike them, they never missed a day of work even if they were deadly sick. When police officers went to the couple's homes they found that the place was messed and a dead body, who is identified as "Anthea" Mr Holmes assistant, she had taken several shots to the chest and abdomen.**

**Another couple including their child went missing yesterday at late afternoon in London Park, Doctor John Hamish Watson, His wife Nurse Mary Elizabeth Watson and their 4 year old daughter Rose-Tyler Watson went missing yesterday at London Parks. A friend of Mr Watson went to go visit him and his wife at his work place (Watsons Doctor Office) in the morning however when he got there his receptionist told him that he was not in. It struck Mr Watsons friend as odd since he has never missed work. When police went to the house and found that they were not there, police then went to Mr Watsons best friend Sherlock Holmes house to see whether they were there but the only thing that they found was a dead body belonging to Mrs Martha Hudson, Sherlock Holmes house keeper and land lord was** **found on the bottom of the stairway laying in a pool of blood with no clothes on, her throat was slit and she was shot 6 times in the chest and she was also raped with an object. Police than searched Mr Holmes living place upstairs, it was messed throughout the entire apartment not a single place was untouched. Police officers then questioned close friends to find out if they know where they went, they replied that Mr and Mrs Watson take little Rose-Tyler to the park at late afternoon every single day. Police searched the Park and found Doctor Watsons phone on the side walk next to the park.**

**DI Dimmock, who is leading this investigation said that the abductions are all connected and that they were all being targeted, he also told us that he will get the sick Psychopath if it was the last thing he would do. No leads have been found and no contact of the abductor either. Police are urging members of the public to come forward if they have any information regarding the abductor. **

**Mr Holmes's parents are devastated and said that they want both boys back safely. The families of the Watsons and Lestrades were unavailable for comment. **

**Authors note:**

**Thank you for reading a very badly written newspaper article, I will be back soon with another chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: **

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter. Sorry for the lateness and I am truly sorry if it's short. I decided to cut the story into pieces it is just easier for me to do that. **

**Thanks to **

**mindpalace hell charlottesweb **

**sherlockedchosen1**

**psonny97 **

**For reviewing **

**Please feel free to review, I am open to suggestions and if you guys think I need to change, add or don't like something in the story don't hesitate to say. **

**I am deeply regretting killing Mrs Hudson, I am so sad now. Is this what it feels like to be Moffat **

**I HAS ADOPTED A STORY LONG TIME AGO BUT I HAS REACHED A WRITERS BLOCK AND CANNOT GO ON FUTHER, ANYBODY WANT TO ADOPT, I REPEAT WHO WANTS TO ADOPT.**

**Anyway **

**READ MY FELLOW SHERLOCKIANS **

Sherlock and Moriarty were in the abandoned building, they were walking down to the basement to film a hostage video for Mycroft and Lestrade and to tell them about the "Watsons dead bodies" that are buried somewhere. The psychopath and the sociopath decided to spice up the situation and play mind games just for fun, to give the Yarders the run for their money as they would never find the couple and the "dead bodies"

Sherlock was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans, he was also wearing black converses. He held a "Phantom of the opera" mask and had a mic attached to his face that can change his voice so that the people of the police won't recognise him. Moriarty was wearing a full black suit, he had a Commedia dell'arte mask and the mic.

They both went into the basement. Two guards were standing were standing next to Mycroft and Lestrade who were tied up, gagged and asleep. Moriarty woke the beautiful couple.

"WAKE UP!"

Both men woke up with a jolt and immediately saw Moriarty and Sherlock. Mycroft was surprised at the sight of Sherlock he never expected his own little brother to turn against him. Lestrade was more dazed then shocked maybe a little dis-orientated. Sherlock was the next to speak.

"Hello brother mine, didn't expect me to be here"

"hmmmhmh" muffled Mycroft

"What I can't hear you properly, must I take off the tape, and WELL TOO BAD THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN"

"Calm down love, let's get to business'' said Moriarty

Sherlock and Moriarty put on their mask, switched on the mics, went to go stand behind the couple and told a Henchman to hold the camera Moriarty was the one who spoke first while Sherlock stood next to him.

"Ahem, dearest Scotland yard we have Mycroft Holmes and his husband captive if you don't solve 5 murders that are going to happen now within a week, I am afraid that one of them is going to heaven and you wouldn't want to see them die would you. If, you solve the murders, go on Sherlock Holmes's website and tell how they died and who did it.

Sherlock spoke next

''We also have the Watsons… let me rephrase that, we have the Watsons dead bodies buried deep beneath the ground somewhere, solve the murder, nobody dies and you get the location of the bodies it is up to you. Remember a week that's all we giving you."

Moriarty spoke up

"And to show you that we mean business, I am going to give Mr Holmes here a scar that will remind him for the rest of his life. Minion give me a knife."

The henchman gave him a knife and Moriarty walked around stood in front of Mycroft and looked him straight in the eye and said

"This is going to hurt"

Moriarty took the gag off Mycroft and then held his face straight and proceeded to cut a curvy line from the top of his right cheek and ended it by the end of the lip. He did the same thing to the opposite cheek. **(AN: If you don't know what I am talking about, look up joker from Batman)**

Mycroft screamed in horror as Moriarty cut his face, there was blood dripping from his face and I wasn't a pretty site.

"All done, now you can officially say _do you know how I got these scars_, Minion two clean him up we don't him to die yet and give him some Joker makeup will you."

Moriarty turned towards the camera

"Solve the murders and nobody gets to see the angels"

The henchman shut the camera and put it off. Mycroft was unconscious from the pain and Lestrade fainted

"That was brilliant "said Sherlock with a murderous smile

"I know Shelly, you did so well''

"I did well but you did brilliantly and nice touch with Mycroft, you sounded so scary."

"Well Shirley, you haven't seen the last of it"

"ooo I like it when you get all scary, it's so not boring"

"Good now my love we got another pet waiting"

"Yes we do…"

**Authors note:**

**That's it guys for today, till next time. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: **

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter, hope you enjoy it. **

**I would like to thank **

**MoriartyLives- You want to hear what Mycroft says to Sherlock about being all evil. Don't worry I will have a chapter on that but not now. And about Lestrade fainting, I think you are right. **

**mindpalace hell charlottesweb**

**psonny97 **

**For reviewing always love reading what you guys have to say. **

**ONWARDS WITH THE READING. **

**FLASH BACK**

**_It was early in the morning, Sherlock and Moriarty were all dressed and eating breakfast, Alesia was still sleeping, Marias was going to take of her until they had a nanny._**

**_''_****_Jim is everything set and ready for the couple in the basement.''_**

**_"_****_Yes dear everything is set'' said in Moriarty in a happy chirpy voice _**

**_"_****_That's fantastic, but what are we going to do to our pet today, you haven't told me'' _**

**_''_****_That my dearie is a surprise, but I will give you a clue/riddle:_** **_One Flew over the Cuckoo's Nest ''_**

**_"_****_Agg, I do not like riddles'' _**

**_''_****_learn to'' _**

**_''_****_Jim sometimes you can be a pain in the ass"_**

**_"_****_Thank you''_**

**_''_****_That wasn't a compliment'' _**

**_''_****_Well I took it anyway''_**

**_''…"_**

_**…**__**. **_

After the fun session with the couple, the sociopath and the psychopath made their way up the stairs to the room which held John and his dead wife. On the way there Sherlock and Moriarty engaged in a conversation.

"So Jimmy, you still haven't told me what we are going to do with our pet"

''I gave you a riddle, didn't you solve it?

''Jim! Please tell me I hate riddles''

"Sherly stop walking, we are not going any further until you solve it. Live up to your name

''Fine''

Sherlock and Moriarty stood on the stairs. Sherlock closed his eyes and searched his mind palace, after a few minutes of intense searching he could not find anything so he went to the recycle bin of his palace where all the deleted information are and solved the riddle.

''Aha I solved it, we are going to have lots of fun with our little pet" said Sherlock in a happy and sinister voice"

"Of course we are…"

"He has no idea what is going to hit him…"

**Authors note: **

**Sorry for the shortness ****J**


End file.
